Alone Again
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: Russian invasion of Alidocious-She laughed bitterly, "What's the point of living if there's nowhere to run?" Alidocious/ Anelie Quen-My first Hetalia OC. Warnings: Language, violence, sexual themes (Possibly). Rating subject to change. HIATUS


**A/N: Hey guys! Me, Lin Lin/Mannie is in the Hetalia archives again! Hahahahahaha! That was a triumphant laugh, just so you know. Anyway, this is an idea I had sitting on my bus with Lady Topaz last year. Either that, or that's when I expanded the idea. I think I came up with the summary outside that day…And thought of the Russian invasion ion the hallways and Social Studies…Whatever! Anyway, if you read my highshcool AU called "Reaching for You" you know Anelie a bit. Sorry, her country name is a bit cracky, but whataver. –Shrugs- Deal.**

**Warnings: Language, OC, that's all this chapter, I think…Rating is subject to change!**

**Disclaimer: Too tired, bitches…Maybe next chapter…**

_Summary: Russian invasion of Alidocious-She laughed bitterly, "What's the point of living if there's nowhere to run?" Alidocious/ Anelie Quen-My first Hetalia OC._

Disaster

When Nico called with urgent news, she knew things were going to burn. She raced to her room, tearing through her closet to find the one thing she hoped to never wear again-Her military uniform. But there it was, hanging pristinely in the very back, spick and span as a certain German would like.

She pulled it off the hanger, tossing on the uniform. She dug through the bottom of her closet, finding her combat boots. She grabbed her cell, racing to the room in the back to grab her artillery. She grabbed her M-9 Handgun, M-1014 Joint Service Combat Shotgun, hand grenades and her bullets. Her waist wrap belt was already full of the other things she was sure she'd need, in the case this happened. Her phone rang as she grabbed a pack.

"Hello?"

"Anelie, we need you right now. Russia is bombing-" Before Nico could say more, Anelie dropped her phone, her head pounding. She heard the screams of her people, and could see the bombs being dropped. She moaned in pain, "Anelie?"

"I-I'm okay…I'll be there…S-soon…Bye," She shut the phone, but immediately got another phone call. She groaned, hoping whoever it was would just _go away_, and after the fifth ring, it stopped. And then it rang again. Ali sighed. Whoever it was needed to speak to her right away, apparently. She looked at the name. _Oh_.

"H-hello, Luddy?" She whispered, now feeling bad. Ludwig had probably been worried about her and she had ignored him. She noticed barking dogs in the background, and "Kesesesesese." Of course, he was at his home with his brother.

"Anelie, are you okay?" His voice was exceptionally panicked, "It's all over the news. Russia is bombing your country. Did you do something to anger him?" She thought back...She wracked her memory to the best of her abilities. Her head definitely didn't like that. But screw her head! Her boyfriend was a _lot_ more important at the moment! His feelings, he must be so worried and upset and _Anelie I think you're sick in the head. _I nodded mentally to myself, because_ damn straight I am, self!_

"N-nah, I can't th-think of anyth-thing. But, don't worry! I ca-n take care of m-se…self!" She tried to keep the pain out of her voice as her leg exploded in pain. The screams and death tolls were raising higher. And most were her civilians. That bastard. What kind of man attacked citizens? Her innocent people, at home with wives baking pies and children arriving home from school. Fathers finally coming home after a long business trip overseas, and grandparents coming to visit.

"Anelie, are you sure? I can-"

"Look, I've gotta go, 'kay? B-bye," she was about to hang up when,

"You know I've always got your back, right?"

"Of course."

She was going to win.

Her determination was felt with her soldiers. They stood proudly, awaiting for the speech their country would give. Anelie gave wonderful, rallying speeches that roused the spirits of everyone in her nation. The brunette had the most incomparable faith in her soldiers to anyone in the world. She knew that her people would fight off Russia, and send him back where he belonged. And as long as her people could believe, she could to.

"We all know why we're here today. That bastard Russia has made us targets, brought war upon us! We are undefended, unarmed. _But_-We will not give up. Our nation of Alidocious is our top priority! We will win against those idiots. Protect children, wives, men, everyone! Can you all do that?" She shouted, her voice echoing throughout the room. There was a dysfunctional chorus of _whatever_, and Anelie knew they were attempting to tease her, "I aaa-sked, can you protect your home and rights?" Various shouts of encouragement were heard, and she smiled as best she could, the pain becoming less and less bearable.

"Leaders, if you would please meet us in the planning room for a moment," Nico asked, and said people complied. Five people (One female, two males), stood up, exiting the room with grace and composure. Quickly, Nico helped Anelie behind the stage and to the designated room where the other select few had already been seated. Nico nodded, and the petit brunette half in her arms waved weakly, and grunted as her elder sister put her down a bit too roughly.

"Why is this happening? What have we done to anger Russia?" A man named Albert Collins asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked at the figurine-covered map in front of him. The others looked around, muttering about the question.

"I-it does not matter what we ma-y or may not have done, but what we must d-do no-Ah!" Anelie whimper cut off her sentence, a particularly bad bomb striking her left side. The young brunette leaned forward and cascading in front of her, as she sighed, hoping for the pain to fade. She felt Nico lay a hand on her back, and felt a bit more comforted, "C-continuing, we-e must fight back. Now," She coughed, tiring of the pain.

"Anelie is right. If we send Air Force Troops _here, _then they have no option of escaping," Another man named Colby Jackson suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then the west is wide open, unless we integrate them to there," The woman, Skye Applewood offered, moving some pieces over a bit.

"No, the attacks are based in the middle, I think, so we need to send a lot of the troops there. They want our capital, and it isn't even an official war yet," James Corriander threw the words out with disgust, "I'll be sure to send out a notice later about that. We are at war now, yes?" He added as an afterthought.

"James is right. Our spare troops go to the capital. We need to get civs out. Colby, Albert, can you organize the Callingers, please?" Nico stated "Skye, I need you to make sure the east and south stay secure. Keep in contact with us and them constantly. James, same, but with north and south. I'll stay here and man base with Anelie."

"Nico…"

"What, Anelie?"

"I'm going to the front lines."


End file.
